


Interaction

by DameGreyWulf



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DameGreyWulf/pseuds/DameGreyWulf
Summary: Basically a record of an interaction between myself and other players as we solve a simple jumping puzzle. I don't actually recall the people involved and the guild mentioned was eventually left.





	Interaction

Viciously we smacked down the Separatist uprising, and swung around in a great circle, bashing ghosts and separatists along the way. I simply followed because I knew what they were after; the Vista and Skill Point. I hoped they could figure out what I couldn’t.

 

"Is it underground?"

 

Well, I suppose not.

 

"No," I answered. "It’s way above us."

"Do you know the way?"

"I can’t figure out the last jump."

 

I took off, attempting to show them the way. But when I arrived at the beginning, I found that they had not followed.

 

Oh well, maybe I can figure this out myself.

 

Ignoring the ghosts I had killed a thousand times over (lousy respawns), I began the jump puzzle, only to be crippled by one of those bastards and fail the first jump. I nearly died from the fall. Mother fuck.

 

Disgruntled, I took off to finish an event of separatists stealing cattle, which lead to another uprising. Using my new steam blade and encouraged by it, I vanquished the uprising nearly by myself. After which I found myself trying the jump puzzle again… only to discover a large group of people was doing it this time, including my fellows from before. I lead the way this time, going ahead instead of stopping for ghosts. Except, we did stop for the Veteran Enchanter, since it was a nice little hole. But most of them got distracted by the respawns and didn’t see me duck around the corner, climb the rubble of the former rampart, and… foolishly miss the jump to the other side of the walkway.  _ Fucking lag _ .

 

I took off around the corner again, this time with everyone on point. We jumped to the other side, and I was the first across the broken walkway. Ahead of me, I saw some other players who had been with us, who had made the jump before I missed it. They had done what I couldn’t; figured out the last jump and made it to the Skill Point.

 

"Hey! How did you get up there?" I called to a player. At first I thought they didn’t hear me, but then I saw their character jump down and show me the hidden path behind the staircase that I had missed. I followed clumsily, again thanks to lag, and made it myself. "Thanks," I said, and they jumped to the Vista while I communed with the spirit of a fallen NPC, or something.

 

I jumped to the Vista, Viewed it, then realized there was no way back to help the stragglers. With a sigh, I jumped down and went through the puzzle again. As expected, I found people trying to figure out the last part, where I had been stuck, which wasn’t a jump at all, but was certainly made to look like one. After killing ghosts in my fucking way, I jumped to them, and took off around the staircase, then ascended and idiotically fell through because I forgot about the space between the staircase and the platform for the Skill Point. Today was just not my damn day!

 

But falling through allowed them to catch on to what I was doing, and we together climbed to the Skill Point, then I showed them they had to jump to the Vista.

 

"So now what?" asked one afterwards, as we stood on the crumbling jut of the Wall where the Vista was located.

"I’m going to delete this Charr engineer."

"Giant is up," someone said over the World channel.

 

We stood around for a while before the newer-seeming one asked where the giant was. I told him in Nageling. He teleported away, and I was left with the more experienced one. We talked about how he didn’t like Charr characters, said they moved around weirdly and slowly. I personally disagree, I like the way they move. “I just like cats, LOL!” I said.

"Even ones with four ears?"

"Yep, hahaha."

 

He invited me to his guild, which he had done while we were on the ground. I accepted this time, it seemed polite to do, and he wasn’t such a bad guy.


End file.
